It is often useful to know the location of a user/talker relative to the boundaries of a room (e.g., walls) or relative to a device (e.g., a computer or loudspeaker). For example, this location information may be utilized for optimizing audio-visual rendering by a computing device. Traditionally, user location has been determined using one or more of 1) video tracking of the user and 2) acoustic triangulation using time of flight or signal strength of either radio or acoustic waves emitted or received by a device proximate to the user. However, both of these techniques suffer from complexity and coverage issues. In particular, video tracking can be costly and often has a limited coverage area while acoustic triangulation requires the user to carry an active device that emits and/or receives radio or acoustic waves.